


Crossing Borders

by Toyu



Category: Angel Heart (Manga and Anime), City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: I had to write a one page story about Crossing Borders, physical, metaphorical, any kind of border for my 2nd Creative Writing Class last Spring. I decided to do a fanfiction on Angel Heart, which I am now posting online.





	

Shanin did not know the exact moment in time when she had crossed the border separating her current-self from her old assassin life as Glass Heart. Like the gentle flow of a stream, it was a gradual crossing that began when she had sought freedom and purposefully fell from the roof of a skyscraper after her 50th kill. It continued with the transplant of her adoptive mother’s heart when her own had been pierced by metal railing of a fence at the bottom of the building. After the transplant, just putting on new, clean clothes was a challenge to overcome, as new disguises meant new missions and more death ordered to be carried out by her hands. Shanin picked up many things during her crossing over the border, including friends, her first family, and a true name of her own, however; there was one thing which remained the same. Her skills of death and assassination, which were slowly starting to change in purpose alone, with the aid of her adoptive father, City Hunter’s help. This slight change in something so ingrained into her body and lifestyle that it has previously been done in her sleep was enough for her to continue her crossing over. The borders that Shanin had crossed so far were many small borders that connected to form the divide between her old self, and the new ‘light’ that she has become.


End file.
